After the Kiss
After the Kiss is one of Kotonoha's ending in School Days and it's very similiar to its sister endings and are all tied to Bloody End. In this and its sister endings Kotonoha tries to make lunch for Makoto but is bullied to spoiling it. Still determined she tries hard to do it again but is bullied again. Makoto comes to her rescue and declares himself to be her boyfriend and the two become a real couple on the roof. Apart from its sister endings it's unique as in having 2 distinct routes, through the episodes Innocence and First Experience. Route Overview 'Route A' 'Episode 1 - Confession' 'Episode 2 - The Distance Between Us' 'Episode 3 - First Experience' 'Episode 4 -' Bonfire for Two Ever since that day Makoto and Sekai have constantly gone to each others house to hook up. Makoto's still dating Kotonoha while having an affair with Sekai. Two days before the festival they're seen having sex on the rooftop and Makoto cums inside Sekai and is almost caught by Kotonoha because it's leaking. That evening Makoto and Sekai are talking and she mentions how she got freaked out when it started leaking. Makoto then says if he came outside on her clothes it would've been even more obvious. Makoto gets a call from Kotonoha and asks to call Sekai back and Sekai then says she's going to take a bath and Makoto tells her to "wash on the inside too". Kotonoha then asks to see the festival with him but Makoto says he can't but agrees to dance with her at the bonfire. During the school festival Makoto's busy in the kitchen when Taisuke comes to relieve him. Makoto mentions he's free until the bonfire then is forced to help out. After things calm down Sekai asks Makoto to walk around until the bonfire and they go up to the roof. The festival ends and Sekai's happy she got to walk around with Makoto which made her feel like a couple with Makoto. She wants to dance with him but says it would be going too far. Makoto then says he wants to be with her but Sekai says they can't because the bonfire is for couples. Makoto makes a comprimise to dance there on the rooftop because they can hear to sound of the dance and they dance. 'Episode 5 -' Kotonoha Abandoned Kotonoha despite being stood up at the bonfire is still hung up on Makoto and is emailing him. Kokoro chats with Kotonoha and makes Kotonoha admit to having a boyfriend and made sandwiches for him. Meanwhile Makoto and Sekai are having sex at Makoto's giant bath. Before Sekai leaves she offers to make lunch for Makoto because the bavarois he made for her was incredibly good. Sekai's feeling down because Setsuna transferred and insists on making lunch for Makoto. After she leaves Makoto remembers Kotonoha's also making lunch for him tomorrow. Sekai comes to school and tells Makoto her mother liked Makoto's bavarois very much. Lunchtime comes and Sekai's excited to have Makoto eat it when Kotonoha comes and takes Makoto away to have lunch with him. Kotonoha asks Sekai to join them but she declines, being disappointed with Makoto. During lunch Makoto says Kotonoha's getting better and Kotonoha asks if he's still close with Sekai. Makoto says no but says they're not on bad terms but aren't that close Meanwhile Nanami and Hikari, being misinformed of Sekai and Makoto's relationship think they're going out and tells Sekai to keep an eye on h er boyfriend. Sekai denies that he's her boyfriend and says the only time he said he loved her was when they were pretending and that she wants to keep loving him but don't want things to get weird and for him to hate her. Nanami then starts to complain about her boyfriend and his sister's brother complex. Hikari then mentions the guy she's got a one sided thing for is a long-term battle and she's taken "steps". After school Makoto and Sekai go up to the roof to talk. Sekai mentions that she didn't need to make him lunch and Makoto apologizes. Sekai then states she doesn't want to be the girl he sleeps with while they hid it from Kotonoha and that it makes her feel guilty. Makoto then apologizes for it and says goodbye but Sekai, not wanting to lose Makoto says she was kidding and asks to pick up where they left off. Makoto then says he's going to be more honest and truthful to himself and says he loves her more than Kotonoha. Kotonoha comes out of her meeting only to run into Nanami and despite being misinformed threatens Kotonoha to make her stay away from Makoto and that he and Sekai have been going out together since the start of the semester. Kotonoha refuses to believe it and runs over to the rooftop to catch Makoto taking Sekai from behind. At home Kotonoha wonders if Makoto hates her now because she didn't do the things he's doing with Sekai now and that it's her fault she didn't satisfy him and masturbates thinking about Makoto. Makoto and Sekai are at Sekai's after having sex Sekai says he didn't want to do it with her but Kotonoha but Makoto says she's wrong and says he loves her. Sekai says she loves him too and she'll believe she's the one who he loves most. She then apologizes for loving him and that it's causing all sorts of trouble for him. Makoto assures he loves her more then Kotonoha. The next day because Makoto spent the night he doesn't meet up with Kotonoha on the train. During lunchtime Makoto decides to go to Kotonoha to straight up tell her he's going out with Sekai. After meeting her he tries to tell her but before that is invited to the roof by her. Kotonoha insists Makoto come alone but she's called to the staff room to submit a late form. Sekai then asks Nanami and Hikari to keep Kotonoha away from Makoto. Kotonoha comes over to Makoto's home and asks to be invited inside but Makoto denies her access and send her home. 'Final Episode - After the Kiss' Kotonoha in denial asks Sekai to stop seducing him claming that Makoto still loves her. Sekai then reveals she's been in love with Makoto far longer and Makoto loves her. She apologizes to Kotonoha and begs her to give up on Makoto. Kotonoha still in denial slaps Sekai. Kotonoha then goes over to Makoto's home and he walks her home. They then talk about past events and then decide to start over as friends. The next day she tries to get close to him on the bus but Nanami and Hikari block her way to make sure he has no contact with Kotonoha but Makoto is able to stay close to her and later accepts Kotonoha's offer to make him lunch. However she fails to take it up to the roof the next day as Nanami text's Otome to destroy the lunch which is accomplished with Minami tripping Kotonoha and Kumi kicking the box to spill it. Kotonoha comes to the roof crying, only with tea left. Makoto says it's okay and goes to buy lunch from t hem at the cafeteria but overhears what the Trio did. Makoto arranges for them to have lunch tomorrow and trade their lunches. The next day at school Makoto gets angry at Sekai and Nanami and tells them he's never speaking to them again. Sekai is confused at what's happening while Nanami apologizes to her. Makoto then goes over to class 4 to stop the bullying on Kotonoha. He stops Kumi just as she's about to slap Kotonoha and declares himself Kotonoha's boyfriend. He then asks Otome to stop the bullying on Kotonoha and assumes she's just going along with her classmates, not knowing she's the leader behind it. After Makoto leaves the class with Kotonoha they run into Sekai and Nanami and Sekai asks for his forgiveness crying but is ignored by Makoto. They then go to the roof. After_The_Kiss_A.png|The Routemap with all possible scenes covered, highlighted in orange. Note getting all the scenes in a single playthrough may not possible. ' ' 'Route B' 'Episode 1 - Confession' 'Episode 2 - True Feelings' 'Episode 3 - Innocence' 'Episode 4 - The One I Truly Love' 'Episode 5 - Blocked Number' 'Final Episode - After the Kiss' Ending On the roof Makoto and Kotonoha eat Kotonoha's lunch but finds it to taste terrible, since she mixed salt and sugar. Makoto then dazzles her with his own lunch and Kotonoha's feels down a little but with a little encouragment promises to do her best. Kotonoha then realizes they've shared an indirect kiss and talk about how they haven't gone beyond kissing. Makoto then says he'll be looking forward to what happens next, when it happens. Category:Endings